


Sold to Colonel Sheppard

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Charity Auctions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll graciously offer a kiss at the stupid charity auction," Rodney said with as much dignity as he could muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold to Colonel Sheppard

"You...what?" John said.

"I'll graciously offer a kiss at the stupid charity auction," Rodney said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"That's what I thought I heard," John said. "And people will be paying money—to kiss _you_?"

Rodney glared at him. "Oh, haha, very mature, Sheppard. This is for a good cause."

"You just called it stupid," John pointed out.

"I just question why we have to go through this, but since that's been decided, I do believe it would be a worthwhile thing to support," Rodney said.

John's eyes narrowed. "Is Carter offering a kiss as well?"

Rodney's face fell. "How did you—"

John grinned. "How did they get _her_ to do it? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing she'd just volunteer for."

"I have no idea. Though from her discussion with Jackson and Teal'c, a bet might have been involved," Rodney said.

"I see. And it didn't occur to you that she might have taunted you simply to not be the only one to auction off a kiss?" John asked.

"What makes you even think that—" Rodney stopped himself. John just knew him too well. It was annoying at times like this.

"And how on Earth do you think you'll beat the offer that's made for kissing her?" John asked.

Rodney lifted his chin. "I'll admit that Carter is very easy on the eye, but I'm just as attractive and _smarter_ than she is. It's not every day that you get a chance to kiss a genius."

"Yeah. And I don't doubt that Carter will earn a nice sum for the charity, but _you_..." John said, looking Rodney up and down with a doubtful expression on his face.

Rodney's jaw clenched and he shot a death glare at John, who wasn't fazed.

"So you want me to make offers for you or what?" John asked.

Rodney lifted his chin again. It occurred to him that he wasn't quite sure why he'd told John about the auction. But it certainly wasn't because of that. "Only if you want to kiss me," Rodney said, deciding that this was probably a good point to leave.

On his way out he heard Sheppard laugh.

~~

"Five thousand dollars," General O'Neill said, waving a few bills in the air.

Whispers and gasps went through the crowd.

"Holy shit," Rodney said as the auction was called for the general. So far the offers for Carter had seemed beatable, but he honestly didn't think there was anyone in the room who'd pay that kind of money to kiss him. Of course, the pool of potential candidates was smaller for him. The ratio of men to women was two to one if not more. So really, that wasn't a fair fight to begin with. Carter could hardly consider—

Rodney's train of thought stopped when O'Neill stepped up to Carter with ease, pulled her into his arms, and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

"Are they...?" John asked next to him.

"There've been rumors but I never...but yeah, I'd say yes." Really, there was no way that the two on the stage hadn't kissed before. There was no stumbling or awkward hand waving or anything. Hah! Another way that this was in no way a fair competition. Getting your boyfriend to make offers for you was definitely cheating.

By the time Rodney stepped up to the podium, whatever very valid reasons he had that made it an unfair contest to begin with evaporated and he found himself wishing to leave Carter in the dust.

The auctioneer listed off his accomplishments—well, some of them, since obviously they wouldn't have the time to list them all—and then the auction was off.

There seemed to be some hesitation, but then Teyla offered a hundred dollars with a smile.

Rodney smiled back and sighed inwardly. It would have been completely humiliating to remain in the two digit range. And in fact the $100 starting offer was better than for Carter. So there.

Miko made an offer after that, and a woman whom Rodney didn't know bid higher than her offer. The two went back and forth for a while, but it stopped when Miko was at $300.

Damn. This was nothing compared to Carter and looking at her, where she stood close to the podium, Rodney could see her smile at him arrogantly.

He looked through the crowd, willing anyone to step up and make a higher bid.

The auctioneer was beginning to make the call to end the auction, when John suddenly said, "Five hundred dollars."

Rodney sighed openly in relief. He'd kind of secretly hoped that John would do this for him. It was enough if he kept the auction going. Hopefully, Miko would be willing to bid more.

She did. However after John upped her $1000 to $1500, she stopped.

$1500 was definitely better than three hundred, but Carter still looked smug, and if _John_ made the offer Rodney couldn't really blame it all on O'Neill being her boyfriend. Not that John was his boyfriend or anything. But he was hardly a neutral party.

Rodney was ready to grudgingly admit defeat when John started elbowing Ronon, who turned to look at him. John told him something and then Ronon said, "Two thousand dollars."

A few laughs could be heard from the crowd close to John who'd seen the exchange.

Oh great. Not that he wasn't grateful for what John was doing, but he really didn't have to make such a fool of himself—and Rodney in proxy.

"Five thousand dollars," John said, making Rodney forget about foolishness or anything else. "And one," John added.

Yes! Rodney turned to Carter, unable to contain a smug grin.

Carter, however, only raised an eyebrow. Right. Rodney had been bid on by John, which might look... Well, surely people wouldn't assume that this would be the same as for her and O'Neill. Not that it couldn't be. They'd be allowed to be together now—at least while they weren't actively on a team together. But they weren't and people would see this once they kissed. Which they would in a moment, now that the auctioneer had officially called the auction for John.

Over the years, Rodney had occasionally thought about kissing John.

At first it had been simple attraction. Rodney had his types and for men that type was the typical tall, dark, and handsome, which John fit to a certain degree, not that Rodney would ever admit it. But then they'd started to work together closely and became friends, which made idle sex thoughts inappropriate and a real relationship off limits. Though even that hadn't kept Rodney completely from thinking about John's lips on his.

There'd been moments between them where the thought simply came because nothing else seemed adequate to express his relief or gratitude. Of course, he'd never actually kissed John or even contemplated it. Well, maybe lately after the thing with Jennifer hadn't worked out either. But it wasn't a serious consideration.

The thing was, despite all those moments and Rodney's strong suspicious that John wasn't straight, he didn't have any proof that his—kind of vague—feelings were reciprocated. John had never given him anything that Rodney could recognize as a sign. And Rodney had really been looking. His conclusion was that even if John was attracted to him, he might not want a relationship with Rodney or—looking at his relationship history—with anyone at all.

John seemed to be perfectly happy being Rodney's best friend, and Rodney didn't complain. He was fine—more than fine—with their relationship as friends. Even if he still occasionally thought about kissing John. But he didn't expect it to happen. Or now that it would, he didn't expect it to be anything other than a small peck or if John was in a more playful mood, an overdone theatrical kiss. Rodney just hoped that John wouldn't stick his tongue down Rodney's throat without warning.

After John had paid off the sum for kissing Rodney, he came closer, a smile on his face that wasn't quite a smirk. There was something good-natured in the smile, and Rodney feared that he might hear something about the things John did for him. But still, he'd beaten Carter, everybody's darling, so no matter for how long John would tease him for it, it was worth it.

Rodney still wasn't quite sure whether it would be the peck or the outlandish kiss when John cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.

For a second Rodney only felt surprise about the fact that this was neither a peck nor anything fake. Their mouths moved a bit, their faces adjusting until it was a perfect fit, and suddenly Rodney could only think that he was kissing John. Really kissing him.

Like he'd imagined for years, like he'd wanted for years even if he had ignored it for the longest time.

Rodney opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and it felt painfully right and good, and hell, if Rodney was looking for a sign, this was it. Like huge neon letters. Like the messages at the stadium at the game John had dragged them to. Like written into the sky with drones.

Rodney hadn't even realized that he'd put his arms around John, but it felt so good to hold him like this and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Although he knew there would be for them. Hopefully, many, many tomorrows together.

At some point Rodney realized that the crowd was reacting somehow, and the auctioneer was clearing his throat. They slowed down the kiss until finally moving apart.

Rodney opened his eyes and looked at John, who smiled. "Got my money's worth," he said so quietly that only Rodney could hear.

"Have as many as you want," Rodney said, smiling back.

And to emphasize his point he leaned forward again and gave John a quick but deep kiss.

"If you want to pay for the second kiss as well, Colonel Sheppard?" the auctioneer suggested with a grin.

"Ah, no. That one was a gift. And I really only made the offer because Rodney would be insufferable otherwise. More so than usual," John said, leaving the podium so that the auction could continue.

"Hey," Rodney protested, following him. When the auction continued and they had a bit of privacy as the attention turned to the next offer, Rodney added, "You _wanted_ to win me."

"Yes, I did," John admitted. Then he grinned. "But I could have gotten you for fifteen hundred bucks."

Rodney spluttered, but then said, "Thank you for bidding higher than O'Neill."

John gave him a soft smile and leaned forward to whisper in Rodney's ear. "It's okay. I couldn't have paid what it was really worth to me."

Rodney smiled widely and gave John another kiss. In his mind he started calculating how long until they'd get to a million dollars at the rate for the first one.

He had a feeling it would be pretty soon. And that it would be worth more than any amount of money.


End file.
